prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Wagner, Jr.
| birth_place = Torreón, Coahuila, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Torreón, Coahuila, Mexico | billed = Torreón, Coahuila, Mexico | trainer = Gran Markus Dr. Wagner | debut = April 7, 1986 | retired = }} Juan Manuel González Barrón (August 12, 1965) is a Mexican Luchador Enmascarado (Spanish for "Masked professional wrestler") who is best known under the ring name Dr. Wagner Jr.. He has worked mainly in Mexico for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), Mexico's two largest professional wrestling promotions as well as working for several Japanese promotions including New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). He has also appeared for World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Gonzalez is the son of professional wrestler Dr. Wagner, brother of Silver King and the father of recently debuted professional wrestler Dr. Wagner III. He was also formerly married to Rossy Moreno. Career On July 12, 2010, Dr. Wagner, Jr. made a surprise appearance for CMLL, coming to the aid of his son Dr. Wagner III at an event in Nuevo Lagedo. Wagner, whose contract with AAA had recently expired, claimed that he was still on good terms with the company and offered no explanation for his appearance. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Doctor Driver'' / Wagner Driver (Michinoku Driver II) **Sitout powerbomb **Rope-hung DDT *'Signature moves' **Death Valley driver **Diving splash **Elevated cutter **Senton *'Nicknames' **"El Galeno del Mal" (Spanish for "The Bad Doctor") **''El Galeno del Bien'' ("The Good Doctor") *'Entrance themes' **"Bad Medicine" by Bon Jovi Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA Mega Championship (3 times) **AAA Latin American Championship (1 time) **Lucha Libre Premier (2009) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **CMLL World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Canek (1), Silver King (1), Emilio Charles, Jr. (1) and Último Guerrero (1) **CMLL World Trios Championship (4 times) – with Gran Markus Jr. and El Hijo del Gladiador (1), Black Warrior and Blue Panther (1), Blue Panther and Fuerza Guerrera (1), and Universo 2000 and Black Tiger III (1) **NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **International Gran Prix (2003) *'International Wrestling League' **IWL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)) *'Llaves y Candados' **LyC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Silver King *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kendo Kashin *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'16' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 and 2010 **PWI ranked him #'82' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **UWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ''Luchas de Apuestas'' record External links * Profile *Dr. Wagner Jr. profile on LuchaWiki Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1965 births Category:1986 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha VaVoom alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:Living people Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Vamper Revolution alumni Category:Women Wrestling Stars alumni Category:Wrestling Martin Calderon alumni Category:Xtreme Warriors Wrestling alumni Category:El Club Producciones alumni Category:Golden Tirado Promotion alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:La Liga de la Justicia alumni Category:Promociones Estrada alumni Category:Moreno family Category:AAA World Heavyweight Champions Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Category:Promociones EMW alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni